Betrayal prt1
by kitsune tenchi
Summary: This story is about Leslie, a mutant bird kid whoe becomes an honorary member of the Flock due to saving Max's life twice. I'm not going to say anything more or it will ruin the story for you. I suck at summaries, some what, plz reveiw. On Haitus
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

**Prelude**

**Leslie P.O.V.**

He stood amidst the angry sea of red and white lights, ignoring my effort to get him back to the only safe patch of green. He slowly turned and faced me with out any emotion….then it happened. I didn't wait for the light to go red to go to him. Drivers honked and cursed at me to get out of the way.

I woke in a white room with get well cards hanging on the wall with a couple of balloons. I heard a steady beeping sound. I couldn't move anything on the left side of my body and I was stiff and sore. Then it came back. The image of what was left of my older brother Mark. The two bloody sneakers with two bloody socks and two bloody feet. Then the feeling of weightlessness, the top of a sedan flying into my vision growing bigger and then nothing.

A nurse came into the room with a cart with bottles of pain killers. "How are we feeling today" she asked. I try to answer back but my mouth was swollen shut and my tongue felt like a ball of cotton. She saw me trying to say something and said "Leslie, you have been in a coma for a year and a half. You were lucky to survive. You were driven here by some guy in a black sedan with a dented roof and a broken rear window. He stopped by every day to see how you were. The cops are still looking for the guy who hit you." I could only nod my head a little in acknowledgment but even that action hurt. "Your parents were here twenty minuets ago." I passed out five seconds later after that.

The sun was streaming in the window and shining in my eyes. I raised my left arm to block the light and to my surprise the cast on it was gone; I didn't smell the sterile smell you usually get in a hospital, but of the sweet smell of pancakes and the pine scented air. I slowly got out of the bed and got dressed. I opened the door and found stairs leading down so I followed them as the smell of pancakes got stronger. As I walked down the hallway I passed doors that were closed and I knew that the smells of pancakes were not coming from behind any of them. I kept going in till I found my self in a kitchen. A boy around the same age as my brother made room for me at a table. I quickly sat down. At once I was bombarded with questions from five kids which I guess are his little brothers and sister. The guy told them to go outside. My adopted 'rents walked in and sat across from me with the guy.

His name was "Will" he said. I asked if it was short for William, but he said no. I told him my name. He said he was 18, so I was right that he was around my adopted brother's age which would be 19 if he was still alive (which means all you readers owe me five bucks.) I told him I was 17. Hearing my stomach growl he asked if I was hungry, which I was. (You would be to if for a year and half you were fed by an intervenes drip.) My dad asked Will if it was alright if I stayed until I recovered some my strength. He said his dad wouldn't mind. My dad looked at me and I said okay. He told me that Auntie Veronica was very sick and that they were going to visit her. (She lives in Quebec.) "Tell her I said hi," I asked and Will said "tell her I hope she gets well soon."

They left Will and I (woo so sophisticated for a mutant bird kid when I've hardly ever said please and thanks.) As they went to pack I went to their room which Will lead the way and asked them to bring me something back from Quebec.

**Please Review. If I get 1 good Review I'll post the 2nd chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2:Fang's POV

**Author's Note, I don't own any Maximum Ride characters. Only Leslie, her actions, and of course this plot.:(**

**CH.1 The Flock**

Fang's Blog:So far a year an a half has passed and I still haven't heard from Leslie. Me and Angel are worried. No one in the flock knows about her existence because I told Angel to not tell anyone about her, but now I fear that I should have at least told Max. Angel has had her telekinesis strengthened by three fold. So all you evil doers she can hear you thinking your evil plans. Not really. I wish. Now she can send thoughts over two houses. Fang signing off.

Just to help anybody who is reading this for the first time. My name is Fang. I'm an avian human hybrid. That means I'm 2% bird and 98% human. I've got wings that means. I'm part of a group of other avian hybrids led by Max, called the Flock. I'll go in age order with the names. There is Max, Me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

I sat on Mrs. Martinez's roof pondering life when Angel landed in front of me all excited. "Fang, Fang guess what I felt," she said as the sun all of the sudden blacked out. I didn't have tome to turn around before I was embraced in a pretty weak hug. "I'm going to count to three, God help you if you don't let go Max" I said. "Max you think I'm Max. You are the one who is going to be wishing I didn't kick your butt so bad in front of your little sis, Fang. I looked up and there standing behind me was Leslie. "Let's go inside." I said. We flew in through Angel's bedroom window. I motioned to her to be quiet. I checked to see if the cost was clear. I saw Max's bedroom door close her door after going into her room. I walked over to Leslie and told her to follow me silently. I still felt Angel's presence in my head. I sent her a thought of her flying into Max's room through the window. As Angel set about part one of the plan me and Leslie walked quietly to Max's door as we heard Max open her window to let Angel in. I didn't bother knocking, but opened the door and walked in with Leslie trailing behind me.

Of course Ella was talking to Max like always. They both looked toward me. Max's eyes narrowed. God she looked beautiful when she was mad. Ella's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Fang has a girlfriend" sang Ella. "She's not my girlfriend Ella, she just needs a place to crash for a while" I replied. "Ella could you leave us for a couple of minutes while I talk to Fang" Max said icily. Ella got up and left the room. I closed the door after her and asked Angel to make her forget seeing Leslie. "Max this is Leslie" I said. Leslie said hi to Max. "I sorta have a feathery problem" I stated, "Leslie mind showing?" She slowly unfolded her tawny colored wings.

PLZ REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3: Max POV

**I don't own any Maximum Ride characters what so ever, only Leslie, her thoughts, actions, and this plot**

**Ch. Max's P.O.V.**

I'm going to literally kill Fang, first he lets Angel keep Total, leaves me to go to California, then lets Angel keep Akila, an 80 pound Malamute we found in Alaska, and now this. "Okay!?, What's your story?" "I'm an avian hybrid like you guys and I can shatter glass and metal with my voice. I've been on the run for five years. I met Fang in California. I was being attacked by Flyboys and he saved me. I kept in touch with him through his blog. I got adopted by my 'rents and they nothing about this except for my grandma but she's cool with me flying around for my life. She keeps all my important secrets secret. I just recently broke the news to my parents two days ago after being in a coma for a year and a half. I would've met you sooner and asked to join you guys if it was alright with you" she replied. "I'll let this fly just this once Fang. You know how hard it is to protect all six of us, find shelter, and food when we're not here. You can stay Leslie. Now how the hell do we explain this to my mom?"

**PLZ REVIEW. Next chapter will be longer. **


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Beginning

**Author's Note:**** I don't own any Maximum Ride characters, JP does. The Only thing I own is Leslie, her thoughts, actions, and this plot. Second, I would like to thank the people who have left reviews like: Tjadien and fivearemine7. Thank you for supporting me and this novel. Now back to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ch.4 Leslie's P.O.V. Bad beginning**

Sweet, now I have a new place to stay. Although it might be a little crowded in Max's room, seeing how I will have to sleep in there with Max and Ella unless I can share a room with someone else. I don't really mind it though because I've always wanted a little sister. One problem I might have is that I like to listen to music to help me fall asleep. I'm not sure if Max or Ella doe so I'll play it safe and go it without the music. I went to the door to go downstairs figuring that Max, Fang, and Angel told everybody. Guess I was wrong.

The door knob slowly turned when I went to reach for it as the door opened. The little girl standing there must be Ella. (Seeing how there was only one small mutant bird kid in the flock, and no it is not Me.!!) Her eyes grew wide with fear. "Hi" I said nervously, "So your Max's little sister Ella." Her eyes were still growing until they were as big as flipping saucers. Sheesh that is pretty darn big. "Yeah, I'm sorta new here and Max told me that I'm supposed to bunk with you two." "Who the (insert swear word of your choice here) are you?, and what the (again insert sear word of your choice, now you see why this is rated T sort of.) are you doing in my room?" she yelled. "Ella, I told you not to use that type of language in this house hold. Say one more swear word and you will be grounded for a year" yelled Mrs. Martinez. "Calm down Ella. I'm not here to hurt you or the Flock, I'm just crashing here until I find a place to stay" I said calmly. "So you're homeless" replied Ella royally PO-ed. "Pretty much, I only came because Fang told me if I had any trouble I could always come here and rest for awhile. So are you going to introduce me to the rest?" "Fine, but if you let anybody know where that the Flock hides here or if you hurt anyone in the Flock, I'll have Max (Sheesh, again insert swear word of your choice. Wow enough with the swearing Ella. You're going to make my mom have a cow) she said softly so that her mom wouldn't hear. "Why the heck would I betray anyone in the Flock?"

**PLZ REVIEW. AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sleep Over

**Author's Note:**** I DON'T OWN ANY MAXIMUM RIDE CAHRACTERS, JAMES PATTERSON DOES. I ONLY OWN LESLIE, HER THOUGHTS, ACTIONS, AND THIS PLOT.**

**Chapter 5 Sleep Over**

**Angel's P.O.V.**

I could tell right away that Max was seriously PO-ed big time. It couldn't be helped though. Leslie needed a place to stay, plus me an' Fang promised that we would help her if she needed help, like finding shelter. I was walking to Nudge's room when I saw Ella close the door as Leslie walked out. "She doesn't seem to friendly" she thought, not seeing me as I read her mind. "It's okay Leslie; she's just in a bad mood today" I sent her a thought of Ella and her boyfriend breaking up in front of the school. I went downstairs with Leslie following behind me. I told her to wait outside the kitchen door until I sent her a thought to come in.

"Mrs. Martinez" I said as sweetly as I could with my trademark angelic expression on my face. "Yes, Angel?" "Could we have a friend from school sleep over?" "Sure, who is it?" "My friend Leslie," As Leslie walked in. I started to talk with my mind to Mrs. Martinez. "Angel is she even in your class or school?" "No, she's like the rest of us. She needs a place to stay, and me and Fang promised that we would help her. "Okay" she said out loud. "Leslie, are you hungry?" she asked.

**SORRY THAT WAS SHORT. COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**JUST A QUICK NOTE: I WILL BE SLOWING DOWN THE UP DATING BECAUSE I'VE ALMOST REACHED UP TO WHERE I WROTE TO, PLUS I'M ALSO IN MY SCHOOL'S PLAY SO THAT TAKES A LOT OF TIME OUT OF THIS.**


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping

**Author's Note: I unfortunately still do not own any Maximum Ride books, characters, or plots. James Patterson does. I however own Leslie, her actions, thoughts, and this plot. Second I've been busy that is why I haven't updated. Now on to chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6**

**Leslie P.O.V.: Shopping trip.**

So I'm waiting outside the door way to the kitchen waiting. "Why is this taking so long? This is so boring. Wish that all of a sudden a fight could break out. That would help with the boredom." I thought to my self. Then I got my cue. I walked in to the kitchen and then I guess Mrs. Martinez and Angel went into a quick mind chat, and then Mrs. Martinez said "Okay" and Angel's face brightened up. "Leslie, are you hungry?" she asked me and I said, "Yes, I'm starving. It sort of goes together with being on the run. How does Max do it and find food for everyone?" Mrs. Martinez smiled and started to fix lunch. I went into the living room to find Max and Fang making out. I quickly about faced and went back into the kitchen. As I passed I said, "Yeah, you might not want to go in there." "Why not?" inquired Mrs. Martinez. "Max and Fang are making out." "Oh!" she said as I walked out the door as her eyes narrowed.

I quickly did an up and away with a running start and took off into the air. I landed a little bit at the edge of a warehouse by the mall. There were three guys smoking what I could probably guess was weed. I was walking past and one of them said, "Were ya going, hot stuff?" Uh, oh. Maybe I should make a run for it. They surrounded me and started circling. One of them flipped out a switch blade. "Who's ever chick you are, you're ours now." This went from bad to funny. I couldn't help laughing. He really thought that I was some normal girl. "What you laughing at?" he said the one with the knife as he lunged at me. I quickly sidestepped the knife and landed a punch on his nose breaking it. That got him pissed and the other guys went at me with baseball bats. I jumped up doing a perfect mid air split kick nailing them both in the head. They went down for the count. Me:2, them: 0.

Then I heard the click of a hammer being drawn back on a gun. "Now you gonna die (insert swear word of choice, particularly staring with a "B" and ending with an "H". Sheesh what is wrong with this guy. I'll make sure that his mom will hear about this. If I actually had a mom she'd kick my butt from here into next year.)!!" "Drop the gun." Said an o so familiar voice. The guy made the mistake of meeting Angel's eyes. He put down the gun and then Angel made him run into a tree really fast. "Ofph" that was all you heard as he ran repeatedly into it until he passed out. My sides were hurting I was laughing so hard.

"Thanks Ang. That was a little too close; a couple of seconds sooner couldn't of hurt." "hey don't push it. So were you going?" "Store." "Could I come?" "Can't say no now that you're already here." "Yea!!" she squealed. Half an hour later and a new pair of shoes for my self, we left the store with a new wardrobe for Angel as we headed back to the Martinez's house.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fang's POV2

**Author's Note: I do not own any Maximum Ride book, character, or plot. I however own this plot, Leslie, her thoughts, and her actions.**

**Ch.7**

**Fang P.O.V.**

Leslie went to go shopping so I sent Angel to follow her incase she got into trouble. Gazzy and Iggy were building a tree house in the woods behind the house, so I went up to Max's room. I stopped to knock on the door. "Max, can I come in?" I asked. "Yeah, door is unlocked." she replied. I opened the door and walked in as Max walked out of her bathroom with her hair still wet. (Max and Ella have a semi master bedroom so it is pretty big and has its own bathroom.) "Hey Fang. I need to talk. It's kind of important." "Sure" I said as I sat down on her bed. She sat down next to me.

"Fang, I'm not sure having Leslie here is a good idea on your part. I see how you look at her and how she looks at you. I thought that I was the only girl for you." Wow, I was stunned. How many times has she flown away when I kiss her and she thinks now that I don't love her. Sheesh. It's enough to drive me crazy. "Max , Leslie is my sister. We're related by blood. You don't have to worry, you're the only girl for me." I said as I kissed her, and this time she didn't run away.

**PELASE REVIEW, AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS/ SUGGESTIONS PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME.**

**-MRFAN25**


	8. Chapter 8: Fight or Flight

**Author's Note: I don't own any Maximum Ride books, Characters, or plots. Just Leslie, her actions, thoughts, and this plot.**

**Sorry t took so long to update. Really busy with school play coming up. Plus I was sick as a dog on Monday. Now back to the long awaited 8th or 9th chapter. I Think?! I lost count in the book I have this written in. I've got really bad hand writing. I'm amazed I've managed to type my story up to this far.**

**Chapter 9**

**Iggy P.O.V.**

Me and Gazzy finally finished our testing bunker in the woods behind the Martinez's house. To make sure no one especially Max did not find out about it, we built a tree house over it. Gazzy went inside leaving me to contemplate my thoughts in the tree house. While I was kicking back and relaxing when I heard Angel ask if she could come up, so I said yes. "Max and Fang are making out again." she said. "Yeah I could hear Mrs. Martinez yelling at Fang form here, Angel." I replied, way to stat the obvious. "I heard that." She said annoyed, and then she left.

I felt an unfamiliar wing tip brush my hand. "Hi Iggy." Said an unfamiliar voice, "I know your blind so you can't see me. I'm Leslie, nice to meet you." She said as she picked up my hand and put it on her face. She was a light olive color like Fang; her wings were a nice tawny brown. She had long black hair just like Fang except he had his hair cut short. "Man, if only I could see." "See ya later." She said as she stood up and left.

**Leslie P.O.V.**

I just met Iggy, he seemed very nice. I think he would be a fun guy to hang out with more often, besides Angel and Fang. I still feel like Max really doesn't want me here. I was walking back to the house when Angel sent a thought to me about how she needed help fast. I ran into the house and yelled at the top of my lungs that Angel was in trouble, big time. We flew off flying as fast as we could. Angel decided to go into town to get ice cream when she was attacked by flyboys. (Last time I think Max will let her get ice cream by her self again, at least for a while.) We arrived to see Angel get knocked out by a flyboy.

I pushed my wings to the limit. I appeared next to the flyboy that was about to put her into a sack in about a half a second, throwing a vicious elbow to it's head. I hid Angel behind some bushes then went back to fight. I turned around in time to get a nice punch in the face, spinning me around. Just go with the flow I thought, using the momentum to deliver a killer round house kick to the flyboy's head, decapitating it. It was going… going... Gone! Definitely a new record for the farthest decapitating flying head round house kick.

The fight was halfway over when Max got here. We finished dispatching the few flyboys that were left when the rest of the Flock showed up. "Sheesh Leslie, your like, totally flying faster than Max, How fast do you th_mumphff" Nudge said. Thank god Iggy put his hand over Nudge's mouth. "Thanks Iggy and to answer Nudge's question, I have no flipping clue how fast I was going, so don't ask. I just saw my self appearing next to Angel." "Leslie, you were booking. You left a trail of light and then there was a sonic boom also." Said Max in awe. "I never could do that before." I replied. "I think it's a good idea if we leave here, maybe get out of the country. Somewhere like Hawaii?" She asked the rest of the Flock and me. I've never been out of the country, like out of mainland U.S.A. "Sure, let's go!" I said. We stopped back at the Martinez's and let Mrs. Martinez know where we were going then we set off.


	9. Chapter 9: Total POV

**Author's Note: Sorry short chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

**Total P.O.V.**

Whew! What a wake up call. I was sleeping next to Akila. My beautiful companion from Alaska, when I was woken up with a yell and the slamming of a door. Curious, I walked over to the kitchen to ask Mrs. Martinez what was going on. "Hey Total." She said when I walked in. Her face had a worried expression on it. "Where is everyone?" I inquired. "They went to save Angel. They'll be back soon." She replied. Then I heard a door open. I ran as fast as my four little legs would let me. "What's going on?" "We got to go. Going to Hawaii, and no Akila can't come." Max said sternly. "Finally. Hawaii. How long have I've been asking you to take us there? So are we leaving yet?" I said "Just got to tell mom." Five minutes later we were flying/ carrying out of Pennsylvania and into Ohio.

We've been flying for around an hour or two when Max, holding me, did her routine 360 degree check and saw a swarm of Flyboys approaching fast at five o'clock. Just to let you know, Flyboys taste like crap on a stick if you were wondering. Max threw me to the new girl and told her to land and stay there until the fight was over. We streaked to the ground really fast and watched the fight from the ground. Then the new girl flew up into the fray so now I was watching the fight by myself.

**Next will be longer. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10:Mid Fight Or Flight

**Author's Note: I don't own any Max ride character's, books, or plots. Just Leslie, her thoughts, actions, and this plot. Updates will be very slow now that the school play is near (this Friday, Saturday, and Sunday) plus the orchestra that we hired doesn't know any of the songs so I'll be stuck at my school until around 's go on with the show.**

**Chapter10**

**Leslie P.O.V.**

I flew up focusing that new power and appeared right behind Angel nailing the flyboy coming up behind her. 1 for me, them, still 0. I flew down alongside the damaged flyboy and ripped the gun that was attached to its arm. It wasn't going to need it now. Then I went back into the fray. I lined up a shot, taking out three flying pieces of crap. You just gotta love guns. I quickly ran out of ammo and started using it as a baseball bat.

Ig, Ang, Nudge, and Gazzy went down drawing off three flyboys, Then the dog they made me carry jumped at least forty feet in the air, grabbing a flyboy's neck and brought it down to the ground hard. I turned around to see Max fly by and take out a flyboy that was creeping up on me.

Now there was about two of 'em left. They usually left after you destroyed around three fourths of their numbers, but these guys didn't. Then something went pass me fast and Max went flying far. She struggled to stay aloft. I appeared next to the thing and ripped the thing's left wing out of its socket. (One thing you guys should know is that you really don't want to piss me off big time, just like what ever that thing.) Now it only has one wing. The other wing was somewhere on the ground in Ohio. (My sincerest apologies if it hit some one down there.)

Max started to drop like a rock. I grabbed her and flew to the rest of the Flock. Max was bleeding badly. I knew she only had a little bit of time left before it was to late, plus I don't know where the nearest hospital is, and I had no way for calling for help. I felt like I was burning up, then my right hand started glowing an eerie green glow. I put my hand over Max's life threatening wound in her side and let the energy go. There was a bright light and then my world started to go black.


	11. Chapter 11: Inqusition

**Author's Note: I don't own any Maximum ride CHARACTERS, BOOKS, OR PLOTS. Just Leslie, her actions/thoughts, and of course this plot. Plus some good news about the play: We sold out opening, plus second night, and third cause we just kick $$:)**

**Capter11**

**Fang P.O.V.**

There was a bright light as Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and I went over to where Leslie landed with Max. Total was there and looked as worried as a dog could besides the whining. There was a lot of blood around Max; she was totally soaked in it. I saw Leslie lying face down not moving. I went over to Max first. There was a huge hole in her shirt and a small scar that definitely was not there before. There were no bruises, cuts, or scraps to prove our most recent battle, and the scar from when she tried to cut out the chip in her arm was gone.

I went over to Leslie leaving Iggy with Max. Her right hand was covered in blood, but besides that nothing seemed to be wrong with her, except from the fact that she was out cold. I picked up Max and had Iggy pick up Leslie. We flew to a motel where I had Angel get us four rooms.

I had Iggy going between my room and Leslie's, checking to see if they were okay. I pulled up an armchair over and sat next to the bed. Next thing I know Iggy is waking me up saying that Leslie was waking up. I quickly went into her room. "Where the heck am I?" she said. "Some motel in Ohio." I replied. Iggy walked over with a glass of water and gave it to her. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

**Next chapter will be longer.**


	12. Chapter 12: Messed Up Reunion

**A/****N: YOU SHOULD KNOW THE DISCLAIMER BY HEART.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**SURVIVAL OF THE SICKEST**

BY: SALIVA

"Right now, your face is in the clouds, I'm shouting out loud.

I'm the one you counted out of the race. Oh wow, take a good look at me now, should've never had a doubt. Is that you I hear screaming my name?!!

**MAX P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes slowly. The last thing I thought when I was hit hard was _I love you Fang_. Fang and Iggy were by Leslie, she seemed to be talking to her. She went to sit up but Iggy pushed her back down, then they came over to me. "How are you feeling Max?" Fang asked. "Like crap." "You know you got lucky." Iggy said. "How? I got the crap kicked out of me." "Leslie healed you; you would've died if it wasn't for her." "How the hell could I've had died?" "You were bleeding like crazy." I looked down at my shirt then my pants, both soaked with blood. My blood. There was a giant hole in the side of my shirt and a small scar that was barely visible.

"How long have I been out?" "Around 10 hours." Fang replied as Iggy left. "That's the only scar you have now." I checked my left arm at Fang's comment. The scar from when I had tried to take out the chip by myself with a seashell was gone. "Wow! How did Leslie do that?" "No clue, I'm just glad that you're okay." I fell asleep after that. I guess we now know her other power.

This morning I awoke to Iggy pouring a bucket of cold water over my head. "What the hell Iggy, What was mumphfph…" He put his hand over my mouth. Everyone was tense. Then I heard the rumble of an off-road vehicle. "Hide the wings Max!" Iggy whispered. I looked around to see that everyone else's wings were hidden. I did the same. I felt a sharp stabbing pain as my wings retracted into my back with sooth flesh, rippling over them. There. I got up just as a Hummer (mind you that this is the first version of it. So it is like really bad for the environment, anyway,) came out of the woods spewing mud with its back tires.

It slowly came to a stop. I got ready for the worse to happen (because it usually does with my luck,) when Mom, Jeb, and Ella stepped out of it. I saw that Ella's face was tear, her eyes darting around, fear shined in her eyes when she looked at me, starring at the blood. Oh crap "What's wrong?" "You covered in blood, why are you covered in blood?" "We were attacked by flyboys and some new thing that couldn't fight for its life. I'm okay though thanks to Leslie." "Who's Leslie"


	13. Chapter 13: Anger Issues & wake up calls

**Author's Note: YOU SHOULD KNOW THE DISCLAIMER BY HEART BY NOW. SECOND, THERE ARE TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT AFTER THIS THEN I'LL PUT UP THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SECOND. IT WILL STALL BE UNDER THIS STORY SO DON'T GET P.O.-ED (PISSED OFF)**

**Chapter 13**

**Leslie P.O.V.**

"Who's Leslie?" said some old guy that looked strangely familiar. "I am." I said as I walked over cautiously. "So you're the one that helped Max." "Yeah, who are you?" "Jeb Batchleder." My eyes narrowed with recognition and hate, a low hiss escaped from me. "You! I'm going to tear you apart. Just you wait." I knew I had to get out of here as fast as fast as I could before I would lose control and do what I said. I walked over to Fang and whispered, "Meet me at this location." he nodded. I shot a glare at Jeb. Then as I was taking off, someone yanked me down out of the air. "Opfhff" "Don't go." Iggy said, "Jeb get out of here before I let her loose on you." "Okay I'm out of here." he replied. "Mom do you mind if Ella came with us?" Max asked Dr. Martinez. "Sure but she can't stay with you guys to long." she said. "We'll meet up with you and Jeb in Illinois." she said. With that Jeb and Dr. M. left.

After an hour and a half of flying and switching who carried Ella, Max chose a hotel for us to stay in. Let me tell you something. _**Carrying an 80-90 pound human while flying for at least an hour is hard and tiring work, don't attempt it.**_Five minutes later after getting a room I passed out into a really deep sleep. _[I watched my parents get in the car and drive away. I walked back into the room I was sleeping in. I felt a strange presence try to enter my mind. I woke up cold and clammy, a cold chill ran down my spine...]_

I am going to chuck Ella and Angel halfway round the world. I wake up to Ella and Angel jumping on my bed. "Ya wanna stop before I kick both your scrawny ****?" I growled. "Oh crap!! Run!!!" Angel squealed as I got up. Just as I was about to catch them I ran into (no it was not Fang, Nudge or Max) Iggy. "Offfph" I guess I must have slammed into him pretty good. "What was that for?" he asked, sounding pissed. "Sorry Iggy, trying to catch a bird and a human. Sorta need you to get out da way." I said just as Max, Fang, Nudge, Angel, Ella, and Iggy grinned mischievously._ 'Oh crapola.'_ I thought. They all pulled out water guns and started spraying me with water. Now I'm definitely going to chuck them all halfway around the world.

The door opened and in came, wait for it because you know something bad is usually going to happen in my life, the hotel manager, don'tgiveacrapwhathisnameisanddon'twanttoknowcauseitissomethingI'llhavetroublepro-nouncingandremembering came in and yelled, "What's going on in here?" His eyes glazed over and then two members of the staff came in with the fire hose. _'Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea!'_ I thought once again, now that is not fair and Angel's mind control power is scaring me. The hotel manger grabbed the hose and yelled, "Time to put this fire out!!!" and started spraying every one including moi (moi means me in French.) Now I'm really pissed. "You can knock it off if you know what's good for you Angel." I growled. Man, if looks could kill Angel would be dead right about now.

Half an hour later of flying to dry off my clothes I landed at a Dunkin Doughnuts and bought two dozen doughnuts an' a "Box O Joe" for breakfast. "Leslie, we're leaving soon." Angel said/thought to me. "Well how 'bout some revenge for waking me up." I thought back to her, still mad at what had happened earlier. I arrived polishing off my last doughnut and the last couple of drops of Joe. "What?" I asked as everybody stared at me. "Sorry last doughnut." I said. Ella, Nudge, and Angel gave me Bambi eyes. I couldn't resist. "All right! I'll go get more." I said giving in. "No, it's not that, we like; totally want to give you a total makeover for what we did this morning." Nudge said energetically. Max looked sad and shot me a glance and I caught the 'if you know what's good for you run for your life look' from her. "Um... Okay?!" I said/inquired warily. Max was shaking her head.

Half an hour later with my primary feathers tinted embarrassing fun shades of pink and green for that obnoxious party feel. My hair was cut to my shoulders and dyed blue... Why blue!?!?!? That is the last time I say yes to those three. God, I'm definitely going to chuck those three to china, maybe Japan, what ever is farther away from the U.S.

**Please Review and please tell your friends about this story. (**_**I like getting reviews and I don't care if there pros or cons or just what ever.)**_** I've finished writing seven chapters for the second part of this story I'll have them up after the last two for this first part. Don't worry the second part will start as chapter 16 under this.**


	14. Chapter 14: Ella POV & amends

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait. I've been very busy with school and work. With out further ado I give you chapter 14. I got four regents and crap load of finals, so just hold in there.**

**Chapter14**

**Ella P.O.V.**

Angel kept asking me an' Nudge if we could help her wake Leslie up. We all ran into her room and starting jumping on her bed. She quickly got up and tried to catch us. She ran into Iggy and then things started getting weird. Most likely Angel's doing. You know the 'If looks could kill', right well I got that feeling. We all left after that.

Angel got the bright idea to make up waking Leslie up by giving her a makeover. She asked me an' Nudge to help her with it. After Leslie got back from where ever she went, carrying a Dunkin Donuts Box O' Joe and a box of donuts, you know the big type. "Last donut and drop O" Joe. Sorry guys." We all looked at her. Angel, Nudge, and I gave her bambi eyes. "All right!" she said, "I'll go get more donuts." "No it's no that. We, like, totally want to give you a makeover." Nudge exclaimed excitedly.

**Okay there is chapter 14 chapter 15 will be up in 5 to 10 minutes. Plz Review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Jeb the evil scientist Pov

**A/N: Here is chapter 15. It took me a little bit longer to post ch.14 because my computer is a piece o' crap.**

**Chapter 15**

**Jeb P.O.V.**

Leslie is bad news for the flock. I've got to get her away from Max and the flock. I know I should've created something stronger then the A77f experiment. Now I'll have to graph a new wing onto it. When the Director and I created Leslie we gave her some powers that exceeded Max's. I was greatly surprised that she survived healing Max because she should have only had enough strength to sustain the healing process for five minutes. The Director must know about this problem at once. Experiment A227298 must be stronger to take care of this problem or the world will be in greater danger than global warming.

**There is chapter 15, the first part of Betrayal. Now the second part will begin in the next part. Betrayal prt2. Please check back on Tuesday, June 9****th****, 2009. PLZ REVIEW**

**-MRFAN25**


	16. Part 2Chapter 1a: Fall into sleep Ch1

**AN: Sorry that I did not post this on Tuesday. I got sent to the E.R. because of being hit by a car so now I'm posting this on Thursday the 11****th**** of June. Now back to the story.**

**Betrayal prt II: Fall Into Sleep**

**By mrfan25**

Crack. The beautiful sound of a fly boy's arm snapping in half as he sent a burst of energy around himself, then erecting it into a force field as the routine training exercise continued. Inflamed by his hatred and his will to stop the pain. Nothing the white coats did would get rid of the last happy thing he remembered, no matter what the white coats threw at him. 'I will return to you, stronger and better able to kill. I promise, once I have enough power, I will destroy the flock and make you mine Leslie. I have been created to do thus mentioned, with out flaw.' He thought to himself once again, manipulating the energy, short circuiting all the flyboys.

"Experiment A227298. You have three hours rest." said a white coat as practice ended. He quickly fell into sleep once he was back into his dog crate. He would need every once of strength he had to put his plan into action.

**Chapter 1**

**Leslie P.O.V.**

An unfamiliar presence entered my mind while I slept. Giving me soothing thoughts and kept repeating a vow to protect me. I felt at ease with this presence. Don't think that I like having Angel pop into my mind when ever she pleased, but this presence felt familiar to me.

I sat up. My head started spinning as black dots swam across my eyes. I started to fall backwards when I felt someone catch me. One thing you don't want to do is think that you can fly perfectly fine after having a few beers. I must have flown into a couple of trees and a semi-tanker. I was covered with scratches. I sat up slowly to avoid the spinning sensation to no avail as I started up chucking into the bushes.

"Leslie are you okay? You were totally like flying not in a straight line and you were like flymphfhhh---." Nudge started saying before Iggy put his hand over her mouth, shutting her up. "I really don't feel well. Could you guys leave me alone?" I croaked. "Are you going to stay put and not go fly off to a bar again?" Iggy asked. "Yes." I replied before I continued hurling into the bushes. Iggy and Nudge left probably telling Max that they had a drunken bird kid on their hands that is suffering a bad hangover. I heard soft wing beats coming over to were I was. Iggy sat down.

**AN: Sorry it's short but I am tired and I am still recovering from the accident and carrying the last pieces of remains that could determine if I pass or fail a couple of classes this year. (I severely detest school and its fourth floor. It is hard to go up to flights of stairs carrying an 70 pound backpack and then hopping down them on one leg before falling down the other flight on my bandaged leg and then dragging my self over to the elevator. ((Don't ask me why the elevator only goes up three floors but not the fourth because I have no clue besides that my school that I go to is cheap.)))**


End file.
